


Fast Approaching Midnight

by okayokayigive



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This life they live is amazing, but it takes its toll - and there’s only one man Rose can share it all with, good and bad. (Rose/Nine, sorta.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Approaching Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely [Ashley](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=17560)’s plot bunny - but she was nice enough to let me bat it around for a while. :)
> 
> Written for Friends and Family week at [I Bring Life](i-bring-life.tumblr.com).

“Hey. It’s me. S’been a while, I know. Like I said before, I’ve been traveling. Been soon many places, seen so many things…and you’re really the only person I can talk to about it.

When we first started, I was all caught up in the adventure, in the newness of it all, in blue aliens and exploding planets and whatnot. But then…then we hit a lull. No running. Just some down time, full of relaxing and ship repairs and lazy conversations over tea, and I realized…I’m still me. This is me, Dad, off seeing the stars. For so much of my life, I was told I’d never amount to anything - and I believed it. I really did. And in those quiet moments? I still do. It’s like I’m waiting for it all to fall down, for him to drop me back on Earth and leave me here with nothing to show but some new scars and space souvenirs. Back to shops and chips and telly and beans on toast.

And that terrifies me.

But then he’ll say something, when I point something out or answer a question or ask one - he’ll look at me like I’m a genius, Dad, like I just solved a problem that’s weighed him down for years. And the smile that goes with it? It’s bright as a supernova. Believe me. I’ve seen them. That smile makes me forget who I used to be. Lets me believe in what I’m becoming.

But there’s another thing. The looks. I mean, he has several - not just the "oh, shit, we’re in trouble” look or the “hey, stupid aliens, get your hands off the human” look…

Sometimes he looks at me like he doesn’t quite know what to do with me. LIke I’m a miracle just by being here.

And sometimes he looks at me like he thinks I’l disappear. LIke he expects me to be gone.

And it clearly terrifies him - it’s the most scared I’ve ever seen him, when he’s looking at me like that. But I don’t know how to help him, Dad. I don’t know what to do except to keep going, keep holding his hand, keep telling him I want to stay. I mean, yeah, it’s a wild life, but I could do this forever, travel with him forever, and never, ever walk away.

Speaking of walking away, though - it’s nearly midnight. I should head back before he gets worried.

Anyway, thanks for listening. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The moonlight casts long shadows behind Rose as she rises and places a kiss on the gravestone at her feet.

“I love you, Dad.”


End file.
